


Threes (Never Been Much of) a Crowd

by WitheringFeniks



Series: Warmth (Smutty WinterIron) [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brooklyn Bucky, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Bucky and Winter are like siblings, Cover Art, Digital Art, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Winter, Magic, Maria Stark's C+ Parenting, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Porn With Plot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), She tried, Threesome - F/M/M, Toni and Bucky are so proud, Toni was born 1982, Toni wears baggy sweaters, Winter's murderous desires, Winter's semi pent up aggression, he's working on it, idk why but it kinda adds to them as characters, it's minor but there, its a quirk from when they shared, its cute, mostly about who gets to stand in their favourite spot at Toni's right, not team Cap friendly, russian winter, they bicker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitheringFeniks/pseuds/WitheringFeniks
Summary: After an attack by a magically inclined villain, Bucky and Winter are split into two people. Doctor Strange confirms that the separation is permanent. Worried at first, they discover they might come to love it.





	Threes (Never Been Much of) a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I drew the picture before I set a timeline up so Winter's got the hydra arm. Just imagine it's a Stark original ;)
> 
> Beards aren't my forte, and dunno how to improve it more to my liking :')

* * *

It wasn’t the first time they’d gone against this guy—some rouge Mystic Arts man who’d taken to, well, not exactly _terrorizing_ but perhaps pranking might be the better term.

Strange was stressed about it because he also seemed to slip past his team whenever they found him—but then again, they only knew where he was when he was out causing chaos that ranged from simple things to not so simple things that required the Avengers to be called out.

Hence why they were there when it happened.

* * *

Bucky was not a happy camper at the moment, after being awoken by the Avengers alarm, which mind you is _loud_, they were forced to go out at four in the morning because Lucas-whatshisname had decided now would be the perfect time to go out to cause chaos.

And Toni wasn’t even here to take part—she’d joined Pepper on a business trip to New Zealand two days prior.

She’s expected home tomorrow (today?), hence why he wanted to get some actual sleep, cause they hardly went a day without seeing each other and it had been _three_.

(And they were a healthy couple that did things which couples engaged in. Hence the need for energy for when Toni returned.)

Winter was even angstier then he was normally.

Winter did not do well with not knowing vaguely where Toni was every few hours. It was likely an unhealthy coping mechanism, but they indulged him because it made him relaxed to know Toni was safe.

FRIDAY had taken to reporting to Winter when he was being particularly anxious.

Toni, for some reason, found it adorable, which she – which she probably _shouldn’t_, but when did that ever stop her?

Bucky groaned but launched at the nearest animated teddy-bear.

Why was he even doing this at this time of day? Like no one was actually awake to witness this shit show.

Bucky continued to grumble under his breath as he made his way through the mini-army of goddamn toys towards the guy, who was laughing crazily happy-like.

Everything seemed to be going along smoothly, however.

Well, that was until Bucky finally got face to face with the guy. He hadn’t managed to move in time from a hurl of magic and it hit him, sending him flying and caused him to blackout.

* * *

His body ached when he woke up.

The first thing Bucky really noticed was the strange empty feeling in his head.

_‘Winter?’_

There was no answer so he knew something was wrong, which Bucky knew for a fact because despite how Winter sometimes hibernates, he would always answer him.

It made Bucky nervous.

“Bucky?”

Steve’s voice made him jolt. He opened his eyes to the familiar sight of the compound’s ceiling. When did they get back?

Everyone was there, Steve, Natasha, Wilson, Lang, Barton, Maximoff, Vision, Rhodey, and… himself?

He stared at his carbon copy.

“Whatever the bastard did split us.”

Oh.

_Oh_.

It was Winter.

It explained why his head was so _empty_.

“Okay.” He breathed, still trying to process but thankfully currently numb. (The shock would set in later, no doubt.) “How long was I out for?” He turned his attention onto the others.

“Four hours.” Vision chimed in. “It is currently 8:25am.”

“Now that you are awake.” Winter stood, shooting the ex-rouges a look, began to move towards to door. “I’m going to shave this thing off my face.”

Winter had always hated the fact he’d chosen to grow a beard. He only stopped complaining when Toni complement the fact they looked good with one.

Bucky snorted as Winter practically ran from the room.

Although that could also be because he hated the ex-rouges and they didn’t particularly like him either. Which—_rude_, because Winter was him and he was Winter in ways that most would never understand.

But Toni. Their gorgeous Toni _knew_.

She might not have DID herself but she wore masks so often to please others that she _understood_.

It was how they’d bonded in fact. 

* * *

A few days into their pardons and he was out in the compound’s zen garden, listening to the water and trees and just silence that he wasn’t able to get inside the building because of supposed Team Cap.

Steve was, still is, an overwhelming presence most of the time.

And Steve didn’t understand. He didn’t understand how the Bucky he knew back in the forties was gone and the Bucky he was now was forged because of everything he and Winter had gone through.

Didn’t seem to understand and acknowledge that things were different, that time and events change people. Didn’t seem to understand that he himself was a different person then back in the forty’s.

It was hypocritical of Steve.

Winter got defensive and angry in Steve’s presence half the time because of things the blond said, and Bucky wasn’t exactly going to defend him.

He did manage to rein Winter in enough not to attack them, however.

But then Toni made herself known. Purposely, seemingly because they had been so deep in thought, talking to each other, that both hadn’t been paying attention.

(It was rare of them to do that but they’d finally found a moment of peace, so they’d slipped.)

“Hey.” He eyes were more whisky coloured than umber in the garden lights. “Wasn’t expecting to see you out here.”

She was wearing an exceptionally baggy navy thumbhole sweater with black quarter length jeans and sandals.

It vastly different from her professional get up she constantly owned.

(Bucky and Winter would come to learn that Toni could own anything she wore, despite how hideous it might be on most.)

She was calmer and far more at ease than any other time they’d seen her. Her contact with the rouges and himself had been minimal since their return but when Toni had graced them with her presence it was filled with snark and coldness.

She was likely never going to accept their pathetic apologies they expected her to and give her own—because apparently she owed them more than them her.

Which again—_rude_, only this time disgusting too.

It was something Winter agreed on.

“I could say the same to you.” He gave a weak smile.

Toni hummed and moved closer and Bucky felt his chest tighten, as she stopped beside him.

“Move your leg, I wanna sit.”

Bucky snorted in amusement and did as ordered.

She perched on—not exactly the edge but she wasn’t leaning back. She slouched and curled her shoulders but it was a look of comfort than anything else.

They said nothing for a long while.

It was peaceful.

Then…

“I shouldn’t have attacked you in the bunker.” Her voice was quiet but clear. Like she didn’t want to disturb the peace.

Bucky exhaled. “We shouldn’t have done anything but try and calm you down. We can’t blame you for losing yourself to anger—at learning the truth and the fact Steve didn’t tell you. Steve should never have… and I shouldn’t have…”

He couldn’t find the words but that seemed to be okay because she smiled softly up at him. It was a kind he hadn’t expect and had never seen before.

He had seen her cold and professional front and her casual professional front in person, but he’d also watched her on the news during his stay in Wakanda. He and Winter watched as she was featured on the news at charity events, a press confesses and lots of different things.

(She had been busy during the rouges time away—_she’d moved on_.)

They realised she was a bit like them in a way.

She gave people what they wanted and expected from her.

If someone wanted a cocky and impolite woman, they got it.

If they wanted a compassionate woman, they got it.

But it was also easy for them to tell which was real and which were false. Had they been anyone else, they likely wouldn’t, even the Black Widow didn’t seem to see past Toni’s act.

And this? This was sincere.

“And I shouldn’t have allowed my anger to get that far in the first place.” She shrugged and glanced forward. “When I was… when the accident happened. Do you want to know my first thought when I was told, Barnes?”

She didn’t look back at him but there was a blankness in her eyes. One that was familiar to him.

An emptiness, perhaps it was a look of a morally ambiguous person.

“_Thank God, he’s dead_. Because I was _glad_. I was glad Howard was dead because he couldn’t hurt me anymore.”

Oh.

_Oh_, the realisation hit him like a freight train. Winter actually jerked in their shared mind-space.

“In that moment, I didn’t care about the fact my mother was dead too. I was just so relieved that he was gone, you know? And Maria wasn’t the best mother, but she _tried_, despite how much of a bitch she could be, how much she relied on pills and alcohol to get her through the day. She tried and I felt guiltily that I hadn’t thought about her first instead of Howard. It was guilt I carried for a long time and…” She shrugged and they understood what she meant.

“When Steve fell from the helicarrier.” Bucky began, Toni met his eyes. “A part of me—a part what _wasn’t_ Winter—considered just letting him drown. Because that part knew he wouldn’t leave me alone if I saved him. It was why I ran after saving him. It was why I didn’t want to be found.”

Toni chuckled. “He does have that effect, huh?” She gave a heavy sigh. “God, I hate Rogers so much. I have since Howard first told me about him. _‘You’ll never be anywhere near as good as him. You’ll be nothing but a disappointment.’ _When I first met Steve, he had already formed an opinion on me based on the tabloids and SHIELD. ‘_I know guys with none of that worth ten of you’_.”

Bucky snorted. “Steve was always too quick to make an opinion. It was something he’d always had, never grew outta it, instead, it kinda got worse after the serum.”

“There was…” She hesitated. “I loved him for a time.”

Bucky paused.

“Honestly, it wasn’t like I planned to… to, I don’t even know. Love sounds like such a stupid word—God, I hate it so much, I can’t even explain it. I avoid it like it’s a plague, actually. Unless it’s about my work then, I’m totally fine with that.”

He snorted. “One might think you love working more than living your life outside your workshop.”

She huffed out a laugh but didn’t deny it. He and winter could see why; especially when they finally got the chance to enter the ‘shop.

(Their relationship had improved in strides after that, eventually, they became acquaintances, then became friends, then from friends they grew into more.

Never once did she scorn Winter, instead she smiles and show showed him what life could be. She gave and gave and gave because that was how she showed her love.

(“Toni’s allergic to saying her feelings.” James—_Rhodey_, he’d long since become Rhodey—he pulled him aside two months after their friendship had set sail. “She creates and gives, and while over the years we’ve tried to get her to understand, sometimes she can’t help it. But you return her gesture, not with your own physical gifts, because she doesn’t need those.”)

It wasn’t hard to understand just what Rhodey had meant by those words.

So they’d showered Toni with their affection and love which just continued to grow for her the more they learn about her, the more they spent with her.)

* * *

The next time Bucky saw Winter, he was clean-shaven.

They used the chance to see just how different or similar they were.

Doubles—the learnt. They were the exact same expect now Winter no longer had a beard.

“Strange is coming over after lunch to see if this is permanent or temporary.” Bucky mentioned once they’d finished their check.

Winter grunted—he wasn’t the most vocal person. He could go days without saying a word, and Bucky wasn’t going to force him to either.

Sometimes Winter just liked to bask in Toni’s warmth and voice instead. It was adorable.

“Toni should be back at two.”

Winter’s head snapped up, eyes widened in remembrance. “Does she—?”

“Rhodey told me FRIDAY informed her.”

Winter shifted.

“How about we get some breakfast?”

Winter nodded. 

* * *

“Unfortunately—or fortunately, depending on your opinions the split is permanent.” Strange lowered his hands, golden light fading.

Winter exhaled, there was a slight undertone of panic—he was unfamiliar with such freedom. Bucky had always been at the back of his mind, so he’d never known what being by himself felt like.

Bucky had, so despite how familiar having Winter had become, he wasn’t nearly as affected as his former-Alter is. He squeezed Winter's shoulder when he looked like he wanted to get up and pace.

Rhodey watched on sympathetically. He had become quite familiar with Winter over the last year. "It'll turn out alright."

Winter looked at him.

"It might take some adjustment, but you're not by yourself, okay?"

Winter nodded and smiled weakly.

* * *

"What if Toni doesn't like what happened?" Winter questioned, clutching his pillow to his chest.

(Both he and Winter used different pillows when it was their turn to fall asleep. They had different opinions on what types they liked—it amused Toni.)

Bucky paused in surprise—he hadn't expected that. "What do you mean?"

Winter just stared at him with wide eyes in insecurity.

(Winter could be much like a child in some ways—he hadn't grown up like them and despite his instincts and skills, as he grew to be more of his own person, he began expressing his emotions. It became noticeable early on that despite who Winter was, there was an underline of insecurity there. A fear that he'd lose everything they'd worked for.)

Bucky's sighed. "This is Toni, Win. You think just because we've spilt that she's suddenly going to love us any less?"

He slumped but shook his head. Before Bucky could add, another voice came through the door. A familiar voice.

"Goddamnit Rogers. If you honestly believe I'm going to allow you to do that, then you're more delusional then I thought." Toni hissed. "You touch Winter and you'll face consequences."

Winter snarled; expression darkening and promising murder.

Bucky wasn't far behind the idea—what the fuck, Steve?

"Toni." Steve's voice held that familiar condescending tone.

"_Don't. Even. Say. It_." Toni punctuated each word, tone promising harm. "If you even think of trying to do anything to Winter, it won't only be me you'll have to face."

There was the sound of feet storming away—heavy feet, so they knew it was Steve.

Toni sighed and the door opened with a tired expression.

Winter was off the bed and hugging Toni the next second. She hummed and returned it. The murder slowly disappeared from Winter's face as Toni's presence soothed the desire.

"Sorry you heard that." She murmured into Winter's chest.

"I will shove his face into a wall the next time I see him," Winter promised and Toni's lips curled upwards, despite how she fought against it.

"I don't think that'll be necessary, my murder-kitten." She pulled back slowly, pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips. She turned to Bucky with her own smile and he moved closer to share their own kiss.

"Are you both doing alright?" She asked. "Something like this couldn't leave you both 100%."

"It's a sensation of emptiness that we need to get used too." Winter nuzzled his nose into her hair. "But I think we'll do alright in the end."

Bucky nodded. "Win's right."

* * *

The first obstacle they faced was positioning—when they shared their body, they'd taken to standing at Toni's right. It was a weird quirk they'd picked up but it was there all the same. A quirk both were likely going to fight over for a while because now they could stand either side but both wanted to stand to her right.

Of course, Toni just laughed at them before suggesting they just take turns.

Winter smugly stood to Toni's right first.

_Bastard_, Bucky grumbled.

(There were plenty other stupid things like cups and seats and so on.)

* * *

At dinner, Bucky shoved Winter out of the way to sit at Toni's right, Winter, of course, glowered at him the entire meal (and the gut-punch he gets when they're alone later) because of it but it was totally worth it.

Rhodey just looks plain amused at their bickering becuase they'd gotten so used to doing things together—_literally_ together—that they keep getting on each other's nerves now.

Toni doesn't have a problem sitting or standing between them, but it is clearly obvious that she's amused at their misery.

Which—_rude, how dare she._

* * *

"Why was Rogers complaining about me for earlier?" Winter questioned, blinking up at Toni.

Toni, who was sat in Bucky's lap with Winter using Toni's thighs as a pillow, started running her fingers through his hair. Something that Winter greatly enjoyed.

Toni sighed heavily but it was Vision that answered. "He wishes to use this chance in an attempt to lock you up. Sighting that since you are the real Winter Solider, that this was their chance to prosecute you."

Winter curls up slightly, expression shifting nervously.

"It won't be happening, Win." Toni reassured; tone gently. "We've been through everything with the Accords council even before this split happened. They understand what exactly happened to you and Bucky and signed an agreement that neither of you would be brought up on charges related to your time with HYDRA because neither of you was truly in control."

"Thank you." Winter murmured into her leg.

"Oh, baby." Toni cooed lovely. "You're family, and family doesn't leave people when they need them."

Bucky tightened his grip, pressing a kiss to Toni's forehead because this woman was, without a doubt, _Godsent_.

He couldn't believe he and Winter had gotten so lucky.

* * *

Toni slumped back onto the bed, head coming to rest on Winter’s leg, who was sitting back against the headboard of their bed. Bucky chuckled as she gave a dramatic stretched and moaned as her joints popped.

“God, I’ve missed our bed.” She murmured, seeming to be quite content to stay where she was, half on the bed with her legs off the side.

Bucky felt his lips tug upwards as he pulled his shirt off, planning to change into his sleepwear when an idea came to him.

(Bucky wonders if he had ever thought of it back in the forties or if he had done it—but if he had, he doesn't remember.)

Bucky looked up, meeting Winter’s gaze when he felt Bucky’s eyes on him. His copy raised a brow, and Bucky smirked, dipping his chin toward the eyes closed Toni.

Realisation flickered into Winter’s eyes and he matched his smirk, making a gesture for Bucky to make the first move.

He did, moving to the edge of the bed and brushing his fingers along Toni’s thigh to catch her attention. Toni gave an inquisitive hum but opened her eyes only when Bucky tugged at the belt hoops on her jeans. She met his eyes, then wiggled before flashing a smile.

Bucky didn’t waste a moment in unpoping her jeans and pulling them off while Winter had tugged at Toni’s sweater of which quickly revealed that she had chosen to forgo a bra that morning.

Winter licked his lips at the sight and he ran his fingers along the length of her throat.

Bucky didn’t hesitate to descend on Toni when he pulled her legs apart, drawing a gasp and an arch of her spine. She bends her knees, hooking them over Bucky’s shoulders to give more room, which he used to press closer to nip and suck at her clit.

It drew more moans and whimpers from her before she bit down lightly on Winter’s thumb when he slipped it into her mouth. She blinked and met his eyes as she found herself quickly tipping over the edge into an orgasm.

“Missed us that much, huh?” Bucky rasped, licking his lips as he pulled away.

Toni was always easy to draw an orgasm from when she went a few days without any stimulation.

Toni just hummed around Winter’s thumb, her eyes twinkling in amusement.

Bucky discarded his own lower half before settling on the edge of the bed between Toni’s legs. She shuffled up to give him more room and it left her far more in Winter’s lap.

She sighed happily as Bucky slid in, his left hand gripping her leg to hook it around his hip. Toni moved her right in response.

The pace Bucky set was slow and sensual, leaving Toni on the border of enough and not. She gasped and moaned in hitches but they were a soft kind. It allowed Bucky to focus on marking as she got just enough simulation to wind her up but not enough to send her over into another orgasm just yet.

Winter watched on with eager eyes, watched the way Toni’s mouth fell open and her face would scrunch up in pleasure; the way her body tensed and relaxed. He enjoyed watching the way Bucky explored every piece of skin available to him to discolour with his teeth.

(It was arousing in a way he had never thought about because what was the possibility that they’d be split in the first place?

But he liked it. Liked the idea of watching as his other half pleasured their girlfriend from an outside perspective. It was an odd realisation but a welcomed one all the same.)

“B-Bucky~.” Toni dug her nails into his back, dragging them along to create angry red scratches. Bucky hissed in response, he pulled back just enough to reach between them as he picked his pace up.

Bucky orgasmed first, then pressing on her bunch of nerves brought Toni to hers.

Bucky lingered only a moment before pulling away and meeting Winter’s eyes. The former lifted Toni enough so that Winter could slip away to remove his clothes.

Bucky distracted Toni with a heated kiss until Winter climbed back onto the bed and into the space he’d occupied previously. He brushed his fingers up Toni’s spine and she shivered and whimpered.

She pulled back from the kiss to glance at Winter with blown pupils and flushed cheeks.

Toni climbed onto his lap with little prompting and they shared a kiss as she sank down onto him. He swallowed her whimper of pleasure.

He gripped her hips tightly, enough that there would be bruised in the morning and guided her as she moved up and down. She would roll her hips in a delicious motion once she’d taken all of him and he hissed against her skin in response.

Only for his head to be pulled back roughly when her hand sank into his hair. He groaned, hips jerking upwards at the way the pulling tugged at his scalp painfully.

Bucky shifted from where he was watching and kissed along Toni’s spine, nipping at the bones that protruded enough for him to do so. She arched backwards and Bucky reached around as he nipped his way to the junction where her neck and shoulder meet to kneed her breasts.

“Ahh~” Her lids fluttered closed as she panted, a familiar knot beginning to form once more. “Oh~”

Her hand pulling at Winter’s head tightened, her free hand handing on his flesh bicep where she clenched her hand. The stimulation and pain hit Winter enough for him to climax, spilling up into Toni.

The—were they twins now?—duo stopped all movement and Toni whined.

Bucky chuckled and glanced to Winter once more, who blinked and smirked. His arms wrapped around Toni’s waist as he moved. Toni gasped as Winter shifted his position, they shuffled down the bed until he could lay down.

It struck Toni a second later what exactly they were planning and—oh boy, did she want it.

Bucky was behind her in seconds, gently push Toni to lay flat on Winter’s chest. She nuzzled his chest and shifted to a more comfortable and better position for them both.

Winter pulled her into a kiss, he licked at her mouth and she opened for him. She grasped his jaw gently as she rolled her hips, trying to get some sort of stimulation from his still half-hard cock, but Winter grabbed her and held her still.

She whined but the whine became a soft gasp as Bucky pressed his cock beside Winter’s. She whimpered in excitement.

(Toni had been far more sexually active when she was still in MIT but never had she been in a threesome before—a part of her had always wanted to try but had never gotten the chance but _now_. Now she was going to get to experience it from the two people she loved the most.)

It was an odd feeling for Toni—the feeling of a second cock pushing in and was it heavenly. An odd pressure of being truly full and she nearly sobs in pleasure when they bottom out.

They start slow, unsure of a rhythm, working out how to move together, but it doesn’t take them long before they find it; before their rhythmic push and thrusts coordinate and Toni begins to lose her mind.

Bucky pants against Toni’s back, Winter into her hair, and Toni has the feeling that neither of them are going to last long at this rate because it was _glorious._

She had never felt anything like it before.

Toni only half away of the babble she’s making, soft pleas and keens that escape against her will.

The knot from before was back, only with a vengeance this time and she shakes between them and _loves it_.

One of them—Winter maybe—tweaks one of her nipples and she jolts, her whine turning into a loud cry of pleasure. Both Super Soldiers groan as she clenches down on them, in an oh-so painfully exquisite way.

“Fuck.” Bucky rasped, lips pressed to the back of Toni’s neck.

And Toni finally tipped, writhing between them as she spasmed through her orgasm. They kept thrusting and it began to border of overstimulation as they fucked her, hard, deep, and together. They keep going, they keep thrusting and _thrusting_ and she gasped and pants into Winter’s chest because it left a tingle buzzing through her.

It was Bucky that that falters first, teeth latched onto her shoulder harshly enough to almost draw blood. Toni cried out, shuddering at the sudden mismatched movement, the sudden pulsing of one the thick cocks inside her and he’s coming.

Winter made a strangled sound and he comes as if Bucky’s orgasm triggered it. He pressed in hard and stills, while Bucky continued to thrust, a sweet type of torture for Toni as she quivers and shakes.

Eventually, they stop moving and Toni sighs as their hands slide over her, petting and touching.

She hummed, shuddering and gasping as Bucky pulls out first and then she’s moved. Bucky lifted her off Winter and they settle down on the bed with her in the middle.

She knows she’ll be sore tomorrow but can’t bring herself to care, especially when, once they’d pulled the duvet out from under them, they curl around her, their arms wrapped around over her.

It soothing and warm and she’s asleep in minutes.


End file.
